


Tall, Dark and Dangerous

by alexandrasmix



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrasmix/pseuds/alexandrasmix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's falling into bad habits and Jamie's the only one who can help him make the right choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Dark and Dangerous

Tyler raised his stick in the air, a salute to all the Dallas fans who stood by them this season. The loss was painful, every game had been so close and to have this one slip away was so bitter in his mouth. He wanted a chance to play his old team again, to prove them wrong. He figures it was unlikely anyway once he’d been shipped off to the Western Conference. His captain Jamie Benn skated over to him after their salute. 

"We did well man, cheer up." 

But Tyler wasn’t used to losing and every time he was eliminated in the playoffs only added to his growing frustration. He gritted his teeth in response to Jamie’s words, he liked his new captain and didn’t want to be pissing any guy off in the change room, especially on a night like tonight. Game seven against the Ducks was a cruel fantasy now. 

He had to run a little once he got in the tunnel, coming in a little too fast, he couldn’t stand another moment being out on that ice. All he wanted to do was drown his mind in the bottom of a drink and stat. Thankfully, the captain was a few steps ahead of him and before he knew it he was sitting at the bar being miserable while his team was only less so. 

He ended up wondering if it would have been better to be at home and drink by himself, watch some porn, sleep off the hangover and do it all again the next night; a few too many drinks in that is. He didn’t know what time it was anymore, the room was spinning but in a good way. He felt good but something didn’t feel quite right. Girls in cowboy boots and short mini skirts walked by but none could get the attention of Tyler who was firmly seated in his bar stool. At the moment he was lost in thought, worrying about whether or not it was possible to fall off the bar stool and wind up with a broken head. 

Eventually Tyler finally managed to get off the bar stool and find his way to the stairs that lead to the bathrooms. 

"Oh boy." A voice said watching the staggering 22 year old use whatever he could get his hands on for support. Tyler stopped and wondered if he could fall down the stairs hard enough to knock him out into next week. The voice grabbed him by the shoulder steadying him for just a moment. It was none other than the captain. Jamie gave a polite nod to those who had to step around Tyler on their way down the stairs. 

Tyler put his hand on Jamie for support. “He- man” He said. 

"How many drinks have you had Ty?" 

Tyler just flashed him the back of his hand where a black X was drawn in permanent marker. “Shhhhh!” He said messily before giggling loudly. 

"You need some help buddy?" Jamie asked him before the two dangerously made their way down the stairs. 

Jamie could see Tyler was taking the loss really hard and wondered if this is the Tyler Boston didn’t like. Jamie was torn between finding him amusing and being concerned for his well being. They made it to the bathroom successfully and Jamie stopped to lean against the sinks while Tyler did his business. The men’s room was empty so when Tyler started hurling Jamie had no problem sitting with him in the handicapped stall (as gross as that was). 

"Ow." Tyler gasped painfully after another round of tequila was expelled from his system. 

"Just let it all out buddy." Jamie said awkwardly patting his back. 

Tyler knew he drank way too fast and way too much but he was past the point of caring. He used his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead after the heaving had stopped once again. Not that he trusted himself enough to not need the toilet within the next few minutes, he knew how this went. 

"Jamie…" 

"Yes, Tyler." 

"Take me home." 

Jamie ended up dragging Tyler most of the way back up the stairs to which he got a few weird looks. He’d had a few drinks himself and decided to call a cab home. He knew Tyler would need someone to take care of him and as a leader he wasn’t comfortable leaving the young one to fend for himself especially in his condition. 

When the cab finally stops outside Jamie’s house Tyler is asleep. Luckily the bar wasn’t too far from Jame’s house. He ran around the outside of the cab and opened the door, catching Tyler as he spilled out. He’d been leaning against the door. 

"Woops." He said to a now very awake Tyler. Tyler responded by unloading vomit all over Jame’s dress shoes. "Oh… that’s hot." 

"I’m going to just sleep here." Tyler mumbled after wiping his mouth. 

"No, no come on Tyler work with me." Jamie said reaching over to unbuckle him and lift him over his own vomit. Gross. He thought again trying to avoid looking at his now ruined shoes. 

Jamie assisted him up the front steps and inside before practically throwing him on the couch. 

Tyler groaned. “No more alcohol.” 

"That’s right, you’re going to sober up." Jamie went to the kitchen, ditching his shoes on the front porch and grabbed him a glass of water. 

Tyler was sitting up on the couch now, Jamie sat beside him and thrust a glass of water into his hand. Tyler took one small sip before resting it on the coffee table. Jamie moved it onto a coaster. 

"Jamie?" 

"Yeah, man?" 

"Thanks buddy." Tyler’s speech was still quite slurred. 

"Any ti-" Jamie tried to finish when Tyler unexpectedly kissed him. It was sloppy and Jamie could swear he thought it tasted like whisky. 

"You take such good care of me." He slurred again before passing out on Jamie. 

Jamie was still in shock. That was quite the kiss.


End file.
